


Anbu Stag

by JKblue



Series: Kurama and Shukaku try to fix it [40]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, poor Stag, run Hyuga run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKblue/pseuds/JKblue
Summary: Anbu Stag is really terrified of his sweet smiling (pregnant) Hokage
Series: Kurama and Shukaku try to fix it [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1245467
Comments: 18
Kudos: 72





	Anbu Stag

Anbu Stag

Anbu Stag has seen a lot of things in his long carrier as a ninja. He’s seen good men fall to greed, good friends become traitors, and terrors that would make a T&I agent weep.

But the the scariest thing he has ever seen is the current Hokage.

The man, um sorry, woman is currently trading gossip with the Daimyo’s wife while they wait for whatever unfortunate genin team was sent out for Tora.

The scene looks peaceful and calm, Namikaze has a smile on his face and looks so tranquil.

But Anbu Stag knows that the peace can flip on a dime, that sweet smile can turn into a vicious snarl and the tranquility can be shattered in an instant.

Anbu Stag learned this yesterday when the ex-council of elders decided to make a bide for power by proclaiming Minato Namikaze unfit to rule.

Koharu-sama...pardon, Koharu- _san_ herself said he-she…umm what pronoun was he suppose to use?

Anyway Koharu-san herself said Namikaze was unfit due to his inability to fight and defend the village, then she threw in a barb about unstable emotions and well …..

Namikaze proceeded to show them ‘unstable emotions’ by Flashing directly in front of them from behind his desk and nearly knocking Koharu-san over with his every growing ‘baby bump’, before grabbing all the old council and flashing out of the office.

It took Anbu Stag five seconds to finish his panic (because darn it he’s the Hokages Anbu! That means he’s suppose to stay with the Hokage!) two seconds to notice the Guard Platoon’s absents (and thank the Sage some one can keep up with their Hokage at least), three more seconds to remember he was a sensor and six seconds to find them all in a nearby training field.

He let out a sigh of relief just in time to feel chakra flare and a flash bring everyone back to the office.

Namikaze is not smiling, in fact he’s looking at the elders like they’re an enemy he’s contemplating setting on fire.

Actually he may have already, judging by the fact that the old councilors pristine robes are now charred and their hair (what little some of them have) is now in disheveled and very singed. They’re shoes are also soaking wet and all of them are smudged with dirt, many of them have a pasty white complexion as well.

Then Anbu Stag nearly fell from his hiding place as the room filled with Killing Intent. (Has the Hokage been taking lessons from a Bijuu?)

“I hope this has proven to you all that I am in no way weaker than I was before. I, unlike you, can still fight for my village, and do not need a bunch of has-been’s blowing hot air. You are to leave this office, and never return.”

Anbu Stag feels a shiver run down his spine as he remembers the anger in those blue eyes and the way the elders shuffled out with as much dignity as they could muster.

After that display Anbu Stag is pretty sure no other idiots are going to come barging in with demands.

.

.

.

....aaand it looks like he spoke too soon.

He thinks as the Hyuuga elders come storming into the office without even making an appointment. The fact that they are not bright eye shearing orange means they’ve been out of their compound for at least two hours and can only mean that they plan this little raid on purpose.

Anbu Stag braces himself in his hiding spot as the Elders demand a replacement for the Cage Bird seal, sighting the growing need to protect their eyes...and a growing rebellion among the branch members.

Namikaze listens to them spout nonsense and accusations for thirty minutes before picking up a brush and paper. Less than a minute later he walks around his desk and smacks the new seal onto the closest elders forehead.

Lines appear from the seal… in bright fuchsia.

It looks absolutely horrid.

The only thing that could make it worse was if the Hyugga was still bright orange.

“WHAT IS THIS? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!” the elder manages to shriek at such a pitch it makes Anbu Stag’s ears ring.

“Oh, I just did exactly as you asked and made a seal that will protect the Hyuuga eyes.” The Hokage answers with a smile. A sweet innocent smile that can not hide the killer intent radiating around the room.

“Now hold still it’ll only take a few minutes to make enough for all of you.” The Hokage continues, twirling the ink brush in hand with a flourish.

Anbu Stag has never seen anyone run out of the room so fast in his life.

When the Hokage starts laughing Anbu Stag is torn between joining in with his frighting leader…or the fleeing with the Hyuuga.

**Author's Note:**

> You may all thank 'Skywinder' 'Plague_rose' and 'Darkekin' for the councils reaction.
> 
> Poor Anbu Stag can't decide if he should be laughing or running...or maybe both lol
> 
> Yes Minato took the ex-elders to a training ground and showed them just why he has his Flee-on-Sight order lol and the Hyuuga Council would rather die than wear the fuchsia colored seal (yes Minato has been hanging around Kushina and his genin to much, who in turn have hung out with Kurama and Shukaku to much lol) 
> 
> THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR THE COMMENTS AND KUDOS!!!!!!!!  
> and all the encouragements and ideas, you guys are Amazing!!!  
> Please stay safe when you guys are out and about and i hope you'er all well.
> 
> Edit: Thank you to 'Skywinder' for pointing out a grammar error


End file.
